Being the Alpha Male
by Caffeine-Faerie
Summary: Just a short, hypothetical oneshot of the first time Booth and Brennan meet Pete and Myka for a shared case.


**A/N: This is a real piece of drabble that has been niggling at me for a while now. Bones fans will know the Eddie McClintock, who plays Pete Latimer, was Brennan's boyfriend, Tim Sully - briefly. No wonder he looks familiar to Booth. But being a different person in a different place...**

**Anyway. Enjoy. I'm surprised there aren't more any of these crossovers, yet. Just getting this piece of insanity out of my mind so I can carry on with other things.**

**xox ~CF**

**I own nothing. I never have, and I never will. **

* * *

Dr Temperance Brennan sat at a table in the window at a diner's whose name she had failed to gather in the middle of a town somewhere outside Aurora, Nebraska. She had in front of her a folder containing the details of six unexplained deaths. The bodies were such that they had called her in. All evidence suggested internal combustion, but she knew there had to be a more logical explanation. She scoffed at murmurs of a curse, and glanced around the room. Another woman, neatly dressed in a pantsuit with her curly hair pulled back into a ponytail looked as out of place as Brennan felt, caught her eye. This woman was staring at something out the window with a resigned look on her face. Brennan followed her gaze and found herself sighing. Booth, it seemed, had managed to find himself some trouble.

Looking closer, Brennan examined the man Booth was in a standoff with. No weapons had been drawn, yet, but it looked like it wouldn't take much. The man in question had been in the military as well, she could tell by his bearing, and the way he stood screamed government agent to her. How could Booth miss that? Thinking of the woman watching the two outside in the cold, Brennan turned her attention back to the diner.

"Does your partner also find need to display his alpha-male tendencies often?"

Agent Myka Bering found her attention pulled from where Pete was stuck in a staring match outside with a formidable man, to an amused woman sitting at a table looking directly at her.

"That's one way to put it. Although I wouldn't say 'Pete' and 'alpha-male' in the same sentence." Myka saw the folder sitting on the table and put two and two together. "You're the FBI."

Brennan smiled ruefully, standing. "He is", she nodded towards the two men in the freezing cold, "I'm with the Jeffersonian Institute. Dr Temperance – "

"Brennan." Myka finished for her, shaking the Doctor's hand. "I love your books. The science is very exact."

"Thank you," Brennan smiled, "I believe in getting the facts right."

Myka realised that she'd been incredibly rude. "I'm sorry, I'm Agent Myka Bering, Secret Service."

"I gathered." Brennan saw Myka's raised eyebrow. "You and your partner hold yourselves like government agents."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Not really, we were told to expect you."

"What exactly are you here for? The Jeffersonian is a long way from Nebraska."

"There are questions over the cause of death. I'm here to confirm how the victims died. I am surprised that the Secret Service is involved."

"We're investigating the role of an artefact in this series of deaths?"

"An artefact? What could an inanimate manmade object have to do with the deaths?" Brennan frowned. "Of course, if it held spiritual or a cultural intrinsic value to some group or person, then the desire to possess it could cause violence..." she trailed off as she noticed Myka's expression.

"You're a very logical person, Dr Brennan. You don't believe in the supernatural." It wasn't a question.

"No, Agent Bering. I believe in science. In the truth. I may have had many discussions with Booth about these things, but the ephemeral does not factor into my world view. Is that a problem?"

Myka was a little envious of Brennan's viewpoint. She wished she could return to her old, logical self sometimes, but that wouldn't get her anywhere. "It's not a problem, Dr Brennan, it's just refreshing to find the voice of logic still spoken."

The two woman looked at each other in silence for a moment. They came to an unspoken understanding. They were more similar than they realised. Brennan broke the silence first.

"I like you, Agent Bering. Call me Brennan."

"Call me Myka."

"I find that acceptable. I look forward to working on this case with you."

"So do I, Brennan. Now, what do we do about those two?"

They looked outside. Pete and Booth were still staring at each other. It was starting to snow and the wind was picking up. Neither man moved.

"The temperature and snow will increase the probability of one of them contracting some form of respiratory infection if neither are careful."

"Ugh. Pete is unbearable when he's sick."

Brennan offered a sympathetic smile. "So is Booth." She sighed. "Let me handle this." She picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial.

Booth was getting cold, and wet. But he wasn't going to back down. There was something about this guy that he just didn't like. Booth couldn't quite place what it was, but the irrational need to punch the man's lights out was almost overwhelming. The fact that he seemed to be vaguely familiar didn't help matters much.

"You were in DC."

Pete narrowed his eyes. "Once upon a time, yes. What's it to you?"

"It'll come to me."

"Do I owe you money?" Pete offered, Booth's glare got sharper. "I scratched your car? I..." Pete continued, "slept with your girlfriend?"

"I said, it'll come to me."

"Great. I've got all day."

They stood, staring at each other, daring the other to blink first. At first, Booth found himself incredibly irritated by this man – he still was – but the staring contest was turning out to be mildly entertaining. From the twitch of a smile on the other man's face, he was also enjoying the challenge.

Booth's phone rang, and, not breaking eye contact, he connected the line. "What?"

"Booth." He could hear the mix of amusement and irritation in his partner's voice.

"What is it Bones, I'm busy." The other guy cracked a smile.

"I am sure you are, but Agent Bering and I were wondering when you and Agent... Latimer were going to join us inside. The weather is turning, and you cannot afford to get ill."

Booth's eyebrow raised at the other man. "Agent Latimer?" he echoed.

Pete grinned and flashed his badge.

Booth heard another female voice in the background. "Ask him to tell Pete there are freshly baked cookies in here."

"Booth?"

"I heard." He looked at Pete. "Apparently there are cookies."

"Cookies? Let's go." Pete turned to move.

"We'll be right in." He hung up and looked at Pete again. There was still the urge to hit the man, but for now, he could be civil. They were sharing a case, after all. He stuck out his hand. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI."

Pete shook the proffered hand. "Agent Pete Latimer, Secret Service." He grinned. "Do you know why you want to hit me yet?"

"I'm still getting there. Maybe you've just got one of those faces."

"I have heard that."

The two men started walking to the diner. It was only when they saw their partners in the diner, laughing at them, did either feel embarrassed.

"As long as I am able to grab some cookies, I will forget this ever happened." Pete bounded up the stairs.

"You do that." Booth shook his head, smiling slightly. This was going to be an interesting case.

* * *

**Yep. That's it. No more on this one. Maybe with The Lady Protector is done... I'll think about it. Reviews are good.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
